A Sleepless Night
by cannibal-man-and-a-jungle-girl
Summary: "Dean..." The angel stared into the pure-black iris's, seeming to stare into his very soul. "Let me help you." The demon just smirked in response. "You should hear some of the things he thinks about you, Cas."  short drabble of sorts


Just something short and sweet for you guys :)

Originally written for a valentines present to my tumblr followers, but I decided to share it with you as well.

* * *

"You should hear some of the things he thinks about you; but, then again, it may not be a good idea."

So far, they've kept their distance, Castiel towards the door and the prisoner along the wall in front of him. The cuts on his hands from fighting the door visible even in the dim lighting. The angel found himself tilting his head when the Winchester spoke. The first words either of them have said, even though they've been standing ther for over ten minutes.

Dean leaned against the metal, his arms crossed. So far, they haven't caught each others eye. Castiel was grateful for that, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing him like this.

"Honestly, you wouldn't guess it, what with all the girls he usually fucks." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't get it."

The angel took a step forward. "Dean, let me help you."

The demon flicked his eyes up, catching his blue gaze. The pure-black eyes seeming to know his every thought, his every move. The smile across his face didn't help the way Castiel was feeling at all.

"Help me?" He pushed off the wall, fang-like teeth visible from under his lips. "Trust me, there are many ways you could help me."

He came to a stop in front of Castiel, so close that he could make out the stubble on his face. A hand reached out, cupping the angels cheek.

"He'd enjoy that very much. From his thoughts and day-dreams, you'd be surprise how much he'd like that."

His thumb caressed the skin, and Castiel found himself leaning into the embrace, his eyes sliding close. The hand lashed back, the smack echoing in the tiny room. Castiel gasped, stumbling. Blood began to fill his mouth, and the hand pushed him against the metal.

"I'd forget about it, but you just had to tease him, didn't you?" A smirk slid across his face, the free hand sliding up his shirt. Castiel struggled, attempting to break free.

"Funny how our positions have changed, isn't it?"

He crashed his lips against the softer pair, his teeth finding the angels bottom. He gasped, regretting it when the demon forced his tongue through, moaning when the blood hit his taste buds. He pulled back, pleasure clearly written on his face. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was scared by what he found there.

"Now I know why he kept going after you. You taste amazing."

He grazed his teeth along the angels pulse, forcing a shutter from the smaller one. "You have no clue how badly he wanted you like this. Helpless."

Castiel couldn't help himself. An arm wrapped its way along his waist, his other hand grabbing a fistful of shirt. He felt Dean chuckle, his fingernails digging into his sides.

"Dean, you're not yourself."

He was answered with another slap. He fell to the ground, Dean grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "Don't you think I know that? I'm better, more powerful," he smirked. "I'm what he always wanted to be."

He forced Castiel up, throwing him against the wall. The angel fell to the ground, counting silently to himself. 'Keep calm, its not him. He wouldn't act this way.'

He felt rough hands grabbing him, pushing him onto the ground. He was turned onto his back, the pair finding his neck. The pressure caused the angel to claw at Deans wrists, fighting to keep his breath.

"Just like now," the demon moaned, straddling Castiel. "You have no clue what you do to him."

One hand let go, ripping at his shirt. The pressure increased as Dean leaned down, sliding his tongue across his chest. "Mmm," he let go of his neck, Castiel gasping and gulping in the precious air.

"He always day-dreamed about this," he said, lightly biting the angels chest while a hand worked on his pants. "Only, it usually involved chocolate."

Castiel was frozen in place. He could do nothing to ward off the attacks, and he found it hard to fight against it. How many times has he thought about the same thing? Wanted the Winchester to touch him like this?

Teeth and lips replaced the hands as the pants finally came off. He found himself arching into the mouth, a hand grasping his hair. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. "De-Dean," he moaned, his breathing erratic.

He whimpered as the mouth was removed. A chuckle came from the demon, and lips moved against his. They bit, licked, and sucked at every inch of skin they could reach.

Castiel cried out as he entered him, hands pulling at the Winchesters dirtied shirt. Dean pushed him to the metal floor, one hand reaching down between them. The angel moaned, the demon moving his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

"He wanted you like this for a while," Dean said between breaths. "You writhing beneath him, crying his name out," He thrust harder, the angel crying out, back arching in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Castiel could feel the pressure building, his legs wrapping around the Winchester.

Stars exploded in his eyes, and his body going numb. Dean moved in time with his orgasm, keeping the tempo before stiffening himself.

The Winchester pulled him close, nipping the angels neck. Castiel leaned, his hands sliding up and down the hunter's back. The warmth felt good compared to the chilly atmosphere.

"Do you know what the bad part about this is, Cas?"

The angel shook his head, his eyes closing. The demon chuckled, the action vibrating throughout his body.

"He won't remember it."

Castiel yelled when something hit his face, sitting up and causing the blanket to fall to the ground. The object happened to be a pillow, the attacker standing him the doorway to the room.

"Cas, Sam wants to leave in a few minutes. Figured you'd ride with us instead of catching up later."

The Dean Winchester was so different from the one he saw, no black eyes or body disfigurations. Catching his staring, the man laughed, shaking his head and walking away.

"What's wrong with you, Sleeping Beauty, had a bad dream?"

* * *

Told you it was short, loves.


End file.
